WinterValle Miracle
by BlueCat27
Summary: WinterValle is a small, cold kingdom that is neighboured with the kingdom of Equestria. The cold, icy land is ruled by their young ruler, Princess Syren. Princess Syren is a close cousin of Equestria's ruler, Princess Celestia & Princess Luna. She controls & bring snow to WinterValle with her Ice magic powers permanently. (IS IN A RE-WRITING PROGRESS) Rated T for author's words R
1. Prologue & Chapter 1: A Late Day Again?

Chapter 1: The History of the first Snow

A/N: Few words before all your eyes are reading, please note that this is my first MLP story.

Please don't bring any flames or the snows in this story will burned down, or your computer just might burn.

Reviews, comments, advices, & suggestions are welcomed. I would really like this story to be enjoyable for everypony! By the way this story takes place before Twilight Sparkle was assigned to Ponyville so she's still living in Canterlot

This is a note to all people out there:

Princess Syren (alicorn),

Cassiopeia (pegasi),

Popsiclare (unicorn),

Crystal Caramel Candy Apple (pegasi),

DJ Zeeka (pegasi),

Choco (unicorn),

& Lunar (pegasi)

Are my friends' OCs so I'm going to give credits for them to

Princess Syren is Irene's OC

Cassiopeia is Diandra's OC

Popsiclare is Mira's OC

Crystal Caramel Candy Apple is Divany's OC

DJ Zeeka is Thea's OC (fanfic account: Touka-chan)

Choco & Lunar are Kezia's OCs

& I'm using my OC too her name is:Skylar Clouds (pegasi)Whoa! Most of them are pegasi's. Sorry to unicorn kind & alicorn. Well... Alicorns ARE EXTREMELY rare so I'm really sorry to unicorn kind *crying (okay. WHAT?!)*

& I'm thanking you Pegasister gals for borrowing me your OCs. Thanks, I wouldn't have come up with the story idea without you Pegasister gals. Go MLP FiM group! ( didi: last minute choice of putting Zikea's OC inside)

Without any more words, here it is!

* * *

_Once upon a time, there are two prosper living kingdoms. Both of the kingdoms are at peace & both kingdoms live next to another with friendship among them_

_The first kingdom, Equestria. In Equestria there two Princesses. The Eldest Princess, Princess Celestia has the power to lift up & bring down the sun. While the Youngest Princess, Princess Luna controls the moon like the way her sister controls the sun. Both of them brought day & night for not just Equestria but the two other kingdom._

_The other kingdom, WinterValle are all covered in thick snow & ice & never had Spring or Summer or even Fall. Unlike Equestria, WinterValle is a small kingdom with not much of civilians there. Their Princess, Princess Syren is Princess Celestia & Princess Luna's cousin. Princess Syren has the power to bring & control the snow. Although Princess Syren is yet to be the ruler of WinterValle & is still on her way before the coronation, the kingdom lived with harmony and joy_

_But as time went on, Princess Luna got jealous of her Elder sister. All the ponies in Equestria & WinterValle played & worked in her sister's day but shunned & slept at her beautiful night. One faithful day, Princess Luna refuse to lower down the moon to make dawn, Princess Celestia tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the one young's heart transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness, Nightmare Moon. She vowed that she would shroud both land into eternal night. But Princess Celestia harnessed the most Powerful weapons of all, The Elements of Harmony. With the Magic of The Elements of Harmony, Princess Celestia defeated her sister & banished her permanently into the moon & now Princess Celestia controlled both day & night. But the legend has it that on the longest day of a 1000 years, the stars will aid her escape & she would may bring eternal night back to both of the kingdoms_

* * *

**In WinterValle**

**(A/N: This takes place 2 weeks before Princess Syren's coronation)**

A blue pegasi with dark blue mane with teal highlight as her mane color & her mane is being braided to the back so nicely with a little red ribbon & so does the same with her tail. She has extended furs on her chest & belly. Her wings were cyan to purple color with gradation & her eyes were light blue around to teal & a... Blank flank? Wait... _Blank flank?_ She was flying fast like in panic mode through the clouds. She looks like she's being chased by an Ursa Major or an Ursa Minor

Another pegasi was chasing her she was also a blank flank. Her coat color was dark purple. Her mane color was cyan with a green bow tied at the end of her mane & goes the same with the tail but her tail uses a purple bow (A/N: tied up like Applejack's mane & tail but this one uses a bow). She had purple wings with dark purple gradation. She also had extended furs on her chest & belly. She was chasing the other blue pegasi

"Wait for me, Sky!" The purple pegasi shouted to the blue pegasi while chasing her.

"Come on! We'll be late for work" The blue pegasi said.

"Then hurry up!" the purple pegasi said while trying to catch up with the blue pegasi

"You catch up with me, Crystal Caramel Candy Apple!" The blue pegasi said to the purple pegasi who is named 'Crystal Caramel Candy Apple'.

"You don't have to call me with my full name, Skylar Clouds!" She hissed back to the blue pegasi which is Skylar Clouds

"Just hurry up, would you?!" Skylar said flying at full speed to the cloud factory where most pegasi's work

* * *

**At the Cloud factory**

"Let's see the attendance today! Hooves down & make a line!" Shouted the administrator of the factory. Then all pegasi's do what he said & made a vertical line across the factory. Then he started to shout out the names of the workers & make sure that they attended. The administrator has all grey mane & tail with black sun glasses covering his eyes & that boring look of color with all grey coat & he wears a grey cap. His cutie mark is a board list & a quill.

"Cassiopeia!" The administrator shouted.

"Right here, sir!" Cassiopeia shouted. She had yellow short mane with a messy short mane style & a long yellow tail with bright teal highlight

The administrator checked the list board & at the same time, his cutie mark moved! The quill on his flank suddenly checked the board list on his flank.

"Zeeka!" The administrator shouted again.

"It's DJ Zeeka, sir" Zeeka said.

"I said **ZEEKA!**" The administrator shouted louder.

"Here!" Zeeka shouted with that pout face with the shape '3' as the mouth.

Again, the administrator's cutie mark moved as he check marked the board list.

"Skylar Clouds!" The administrator there's a little silent moment.

"Skylar Clouds unattended" the administrator said while crossing a list with a quill & the same with his cutie before he cross marked it, suddenly there's a faint scream from somewhere getting louder.

"WAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIITTT!" Skylar shouted while she flew fast but she couldn't stop with full speed & bumped into the administrator.

"Heheh... Here?" Skylar said with a nervous tone.

Then came Crystal with normal speed."Told ya, you shouldn't go at full speed" Crystal said while getting to the line too & then Skylar joined the line too. Right after she helps the administrator to stand up too, of course.

"You both are in big trouble! For being late to work! Pegasi's are supposed to be punctual & precise! What if a big storm hits the whole land & all pegasi's must help but a few are late? The land could be a disaster! Even not just THIS land but Equestria too!" The administrator shouted in front of the two late pegasi's.

"I want you both to go to Princess Syren's ball night for her coronation. But you won't be attending it. Attending it would be a great honor. You will clean the WHOLE castle with these" the administrator showed two small tooth brush & a bucket of water.

"Just one bucket?" Skylar & Crystal said in unison.

"That's your punishment for being late the 15th time!" The administrator shouted again.

"Now, the ones that have been absent please go back to work & you both too. You both will work in the castle starting tomorrow. Do not let me down again!" He said with an angry the administrator left to absent more ponies they both sighed.

"GREAT! It's your fault now were late & we have to work with these! Don't you know how big is the castle?!" Crystal said while pointing at the two toothbrushes & the bucket.

"I'll make it up to ya. Maybe someday we could be working on top of the Mr. Shout-a-lot" Skylar said while she started to go to work.

"What ever. We could never be on top of Mr. Demandy-pants" Crystal said joining Skylar to work.

"Look on the bright side! At least we could maybe bump on Princess Syren! I would really like to meet her, see her with my own eyes, talk to her with my own mouth & shake hooves with her. It would be such an honor" Skylar daydreamed herself meeting the Princess with her eyes sparkling like a kid in a giant candy store.

"Yeah right, dream on!" Crystal said while trying to get Skylar out of her daydream to go back to work.

* * *

How do you like chappy 1?

If you like it please review & give any suggestions you think that is necessary. I'm sorry for it being short or doesn't really follow the story flow

**Peace out, Sky**


	2. Chapter 2: Daily Lives Of 5 Ponies

**Chapter 2: Daily live of 5 Ponies**

**A/N:** Sorry. I forgot to say one thing at chappy 1:

**Disclaimer:** yeah umm... I have a paper saying that I own MLP:FiM but Spike burped it up to Lauren Faust so I own nothing but my own OC & my friends own their own OCs

& that's all I have to say. The details of whose OC is whose is at chappy 1 so if you forgot whose OC is whose just visit chappy 1 I don't have many space to type, y'know!

& there are more character will show up & almost everything will be explained about why & how they're blank flanks.

By the way... More OC will come out of the stories!

One more thing please remember that my grammar isn't completely perfect so forgive me if there's any mistype & please do not bring any flames. Like what I said: The snows in the story will burn down or your computer just might burn down.

**Enjoy~**

* * *

In WinterValleAfter work from the Cloud Factory

After work from the Cloud Factory, Skylar, Crystal, Zeeka, & Cassiopeia went to Popsiclaire's Sweets. It's a sweet shop owned by Popsiclaire. The owner is a unicorn, which is an uncommon race in 's most ponies are pegasi's. So there are no earth ponies in WinterValle.

Unicorn is what they say a powerful race. Because they can do magic which allow them advantage to have more power. So you could say the unicorns are a very lucky race in WinterValle.

Apparently the whole kingdom of WinterValle are in the clouds. Unicorns use they're magic to make a spell to walk on clouds.

Okay... Back to the story!

Popsiclaire's Sweets store however is on the ground. The ground is where all where the unicorns live but work on the clouds.

The 4 pegasi's flew down to Popsiclaire's Sweets shop & it seems they had already been into that shop & knew Popsiclaire very well.

When they got into the shop, it was lonely & there are no ponies there. Well of course they just got home from work & it's almost closing time but Popsiclaire knows that the 4 pegasi would come that time.

"Yo, Popsiclaire! We'll just get our normal ones like usual." Said Cassiopeia casually.

"You got it! One usual packet fer' you mares, coming up!" Popsiclaire said as she got back to work.

Popsiclaire has a purple mane & tied with a black normal rubber. Her tail has the same color but her tail isn't tied into anything. As I said, she's a unicorn. Her coat color was light clever blue. She had that perfect look for a unicorn.

She had a blank flank but suddenly when she started to make an ice-cream, her flank shows the ingredients she just grabbed with her levitation. When she starts to make the mixture of a popsicle, her cutie mark showed just what she's doing to the popsicle mixture & when the popsicles are done her cutie mark turned into a normal blue popsicle.

**(A/N: Sorry. I don't know how to make a popsicle.)**

Somehow she could make the sweets very fast like pouring a water to a cup of glass.

"Skylar! Here's yours!" Popsiclaire said as she gave the cyan pegasi her popsicle with her magic.

"Thanks!" She said as she grabbed it with her hoof.

**(A/N: I don't know how she does that...)**

Then Popsiclaire made a strawberry shortcake & her cutie mark reacts the same with the ingredients & so on...

"Cassiopeia! Here comes yours!" Popsiclaire said as she threw the plate with a slice of strawberry shortcake on it with her magic.

"Wow!" Cassiopeia shouted as she tried to catch the plate & eventually succeeded with the plate on her back & she flew down slowly to her seat.

"I thought you said no throwing around food in your shop!" Cassiopeia said as she took a bite of her cake with her mouth.

"I thought you like playing catch." Said Popsiclaire as she starts to make candies for Crystal with her favorite flavors, RANDOM.

"Whatever." She said as she finished her cake with a single big bite leaving her only a strawberry left to eat.

"Crystal Caramel Candy Apple! Candies up!" She said levitating a plate of candies to where Crystal is sitting.

"I'll just take some choco cake, Pops!" DJ Zeeka said.

Before I go any more further, I should tell you more about DJ Zeeka since I just realized that I hadn't described her yet. Sorry Touka-chan ^.^

DJ Zeeka has long blonde hair with a little wavy part at the bottom & her tail is also blonde. Her tail is long & it has a little curve up at the bottom part. She had red blood eyes which was closed by a pair of black sunglasses that shows a little part of her red eyes. Her coat color is light blue.

"You got it, Z!" Popsiclaire coming levitating a plate of a slice of a chocolate cake & levitating a milkshake. Then her cutie mark gone blank again after a while.

"Gee... You do know our favorites." Zeeka said while grabbing her plate of a slice of a chocolate cake & starts eating it.

"Of course. You've mares had been my costumers for more than 2 years. I know your tastes for food. Especially if your talking to me! I know my costumers & friends!" She said proudly while slurping off her got silent a bit when they ate they're own sweets except for Cassiopeia, cause she finished it first & she just keeps looking at her last strawberry. Then Skylar finally had the guts to break the silence.

"Your best sweet is of course Sea-Salt ice-cream. It's salty like the ocean but then it gets sweeter next." Said Skylar breaking the silence while licking her Sea-Salt Ice-cream.

**(A/N: Looks like a popsicle. If you read KH manga or play the game, you WILL know what flavor it is, got it memorized?)**

"But your strawberry shortcakes are to die for!" Cassiopeia said pushing her empty plate as she had finished her sweet first.

"Well... I just like candies but your candies are DE-LI-CIOUS~." Crystal said munching on her candies.

"Same here. Chocolate is THE best!" Z said biting her chocolate cake.

"Your cutie mark IS a gem, an apple with caramel on it & a candy. I still can't believe you actually come from another town other than Winterland. Ducuma, right?" Skylar said finishing her ice-cream/popsicle.

"Yeah. It stands for _'Double Cutie Mark'_. The town's mayor found out that she has a double cutie mark & so her fillies & colts & so the town is now named 'Double Cutie Mark'." Crystal explained taking a big bite of many random-flavored candies.

"But your cutie mark is three! An apple with caramel on it, a candy & a crystal gem!" DJ Z said.

"I thought only Winterland ponies could get their cutie mark hidden." Popsiclaire said.

"Nope."

"Not only Winterland ponies. Winterland is the most coldest town in the whole kingdom. All of WinterValle kingdom has extended furs on their chest & belly cause we are born in the cold & in Winterland, it's so cold that our cutie marks only show up for awhile." Cassiopeia explained.

"What & HOW?!" DJ Zeeka asked.

"You see... Our cutie marks are blended into our furs but when we're doing our talents, ponies just don't notice that they have a little energy that glows around them which made them seems like they appear when we're doing our talent but when we stopped, the energy slowly decreases & the glow is gone which made them blend into our furs again. But when you received your cutie marks, that's a different story. When you receive it, the energy glows a a lot more which causes our new cutie marks to stay visible for at least half an hour & then blended in your furs again as other normal cutie mark received ponies. The longest cutie mark glow was, of course, Her Royal Highness, Princess Syren herself, but since she made WinterValle snowing, her cutie mark won't be blended in her furs as long as the snow is here." Cassiopeia explained without taking any break for catching her breath which made her sighed after explaining.

"At least breath first, dude." Skylar said patting Cassiopeia's back while she breaths hardly.

"By the way, your cutie mark is three. How come?" Asked DJ Zeeka again.

"In my cutie mark, yes. There are three things. An apple with caramel on it, a crystal gem & a candy. But it's still hidden 'cause I was raised here & so I blended into the coldness but I was born in Ducuma. When I was at least a month old, my family moved here from Ducuma. My mother, who was born in Equestria, Appleloosa. Oh!... My mother said that place is AMAZING! There are so many apple trees in only one apple orchid. My mother was from the Apple family. She was raised there also. My father, a pegasi, was born, raised, & worked here. When my father was assigned to go to Appleloosa to do some business. He was there to see the weather there. He works in the Weather article in a magazine. There, my father met my mother while my mother was harvesting trees which the Apple Family called 'Apple Bucking Season' it means like some kind of a harvesting season. The way they met is kinda awkward. My mother bucked a tree of apple & some apples fell onto my father's head." Crystal said & chuckling a bit at the last part.

"_From Apple to Love._" Popsiclaire said & everypony giggled at her comment.

**(A/N: Ducuma is a town. Winterland is also a town. The capital town is Winterland where Princess Syren's castle is placed)**

"Are you gonna eat that?" Crystal asked to Cassiopeia as she just looked at her last strawberry.

"Of course!" Cassiopeia said & then quickly munch on it.

"Pig." Crystal teased her.

"Who's the pig? You only eat candies all day. I still eat veggies!" Cassiopeia hissed back.

"Stop arguing..." Skylar said in a very flat tone like she's all calm but in the inside, she hates fights & argues except when someone is **REALLY** wrong

Then two ponies came in to the shop. One pegasi, & one unicorn.

The pegasi had cream-like colored mane & same with the tail with blue coat. She had a small gold ribbon on the back of her mane. Her flank pictures a moon & a star next to it.

The unicorn had hot pink mane with light pink coat & her mane has the same ribbon like the pegasi's but hers is in a different color, chocolate brownish. Her cutie mark shows a chocolate bar.

**(A/N: So many blue OC ponies and brown OC ponies *sweatdrop*)**

"Who would come at this hour?" Asked Popsiclaire to the group while walking towards them.

"Us. We came at this hour." Z said like it's a total-obvious answer. Popsiclaire just sighed & walked towards the two stranger ponies.

"How can I help you?" Asked Popsiclaire nicely.

"Yes... We're looking for... Cloud hotel?" The pegasi asked.

"Oh yes... It's right around the Cloud Center. Look for a post that says 'Hotels' and go there." Popsiclaire said explaining.

"Thank you." The pegasi said bowing her head a little.

"Oh wait! Is this shop still open?" The unicorn asked in enthusiasm.

"Choco... It's late... We don't have time for that..." Said the pegasi to the unicorn who seemed to be named 'Choco'.

"Uumm... It's almost closing time but I think I can slip some new ponies in." Popsiclaire said & trotted to the counter.

"OH MY HOOVES! Popsiclaire is going to make sweets for me!" Said 'Choco'.

"Well... Just look at the menu here & if you have a sweet request please apply here. I maybe can make your requested sweets or maybe put it in the menu if you do recommend it." Popsiclaire said pointing to the menus full of sweets.

"Cookies! Chocolate cookies!" Choco said without hesitating to look at the menu.

"Okay. Chocolate Cookies for Choco, is it?" Popsiclaire said going to the kitchen.

Choco just squealed around.

"Yo! New ponies?" Skylar asked.

"Yeah. Just moved in. We were about to go to my cousin's house but it's getting late. Plus she's at work for a while so we're staying at the hotel for a couple of days." The pegasi said turning around & looked at the group.

"Skylar Clouds. You?" Skylar said reaching out her right fore hooves.

"Lunar. These mares?" She asked & shook Skylar's hoof.

"Wait! Your THE Lunar?! As in Lunar, Lunar from Ducuma?!" Skylar said in a high excited tone.

"Yeah..." She said with a sweat drop.

"Your like the best of the be-" Skylar said but got cut by Crystal clearing throat behind her.

"I'm sorry. Here is Crystal Caramel Candy Apple, Cassiopeia, & DJ Zeeka." Skylar said pointing to each pony to each of their names.

"Nice meeting you." Lunar said waving a hoof.

"Chocolate cookies! For Choco!" Popsiclaire shouted while levitating out a plate of chocolate cookies out from the kitchen.

"Yum!" Choco said & she levitates the plate with her own magic.

"That's Choco over there. She LOVES cookies. Chocolate cookies. She's a **BIG** fan of sweets. She's been dying to go here. She said she wanted to meet **THE** Popsiclaire who makes **THE** sweetest things in the sweets world" Lunar said pointing at Choco who is eating her cookie with a very satisfied face.

"I could see that she **REALLY** loves those cookies" Cassiopeia said looking closely at Choco.

"Ugh..." Is the only sound Crystal made with her head on the table & both hooves on the table in a random position. It's either she's about to puke after tasting the chicken flavored candy or she's just tired.

"Did you found one of those chicken-flavored candies again? Or your just tired... Again?" Asked DJ Z

"Both. I'm tired cause we have to start cleaning the castle tomorrow thanks to miss-late-to-work-for-the-15th-times!" She said & she keeps whining more things about Skylar being late all the time.

"The castle?! It's a big honor! I would really like to spin one of my tunes to her Royal Highness's ears~" DJ Zeeka said daydreaming.

"Your both are just the same daydreamers. You both keep daydreaming of meeting Princess Syren." Crystal said like it's not much of a big deal.

"At least we have dreams!" Skylar shouted.

"Oh yeah! The castle's a long way from our cloud homes! I'm not going far away to the castle just to make it spotless with some toothbrush & **A BUCKET! JUST ONE! BUCKET!**" Crystal shouted out the last part really loud.

"Nah. Your just tired of today. You'll be excited tomorrow. Believe me..." Skylar said.

"By the way... What were you talking about Lunar?" Cassiopeia asked.

"**LUNAR IT'S SUCH AN HONOR TO MEET YOU!**" Skylar said shaking her right hoof again.

"What?" Lunar asked.

"Don't you know? Your famous here! Your Lunar **THE** famous painter from Ducuma!" Skylar said.

"H-how do you know?" Lunar stuttered a little bit.

"Well, I know **ALL** famous WinterValle artists." Skylar squealed around & hopping around her in circles.

"For Princess Syren's sake, stop it, Sky!" Crystal shouted & finally left to go to her house.

"I think you put too many chicken-flavored candies, Pops." Skylar said with a sweat drop.

"Oh well, it might be as well time for us to go home. It's getting late." DJ Zeeka said looking at the window which is getting dark outside.

"C'mon. The later we get home the colder it gets around here." Skylar said then she handed out some bits & put it on Popsiclaire's counter & so did Cassiopeia & DJ Zeeka paid for they're treats.

When Lunar was about to reach into her saddlebag to take some bits, Popsiclaire interrupted her.

"It's on the house. Welcome to Winterland. But you better hurry though. What Skylar said was true. The later you get home, the colder it gets." Popsiclaire said smiling at the two ponies & Choco had finished her cookies.

"How about you? Your going to wash the dishes & clean the place, right? It's going to get later for you." Choco said worried about Popsiclaire.

"I'll be fine. I set up a spell to clean up this place. Oh, wait Crystal! You still owe me some bits. You better pay up after you go working from the palace" Popsiclaire said going out from the counter.

"Okay then. Thanks for the treat." Lunar said going out with Choco & then Popsiclaire followed & locked the place up before she goes home.

**"WHAT?! NOOO! I ALREADY PAID YOU UP!" **Crystal yelled.

"You haven't paid for today's meal"

"Don't worry, I got it covered, I put some bits to pay Crystal too." Skylar said.

"Thanks, you're a life-saver, Sky." Crystal said in a relieve tone.

"I thought you prefered to call me 'miss-late-to-work-for-the-15th-times'?" Skylar said.

"Meh, I changed my mind."

* * *

So, what do you think 'bout chappy 2?

Sorry there will be many OCs here. My friends asks me to put their OC in this fanfic. But since this is another kingdom, there will probably more OCs coming. I don't know for sure because I am writing based on a idea coming in and out. Forgive me for any mistypes or wrong words *bows*

**Peace out, Sky**


	3. Chapter 3: To the castle, Part 1

**Chapter 3: To the castle, Part 1**

The very long speech that is very unnecessary to read but I appreciate if you do:

Yo guys & gals! Felicia-Hito2001 is here again with chapter 3 of WinterValle Miracle! Yay! Where's the applause? Okay. I'm sure your not here for me but the story. & at chapter 2 Crystal found chicken-flavored candy. Why? 'Cause my country is mostly eating CHICKENS! Okay. That's silly. But I just wanted to hear some 'hahaha'.

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & never ever will. I only own my own OC & the other OCs belongs to their rightful owners, my friends.

By the way sorry for the long due of updating. I was sick & I had a lot of test coming up last month & I've got **FIVE** medicines! **FIVE! Five I tell you!** Plus, an extra one for vitamins! & I'm telling you! **None of them** are delicious! They taste **HORRIBLE! HORRIBLE I TELL YOU!** It was a very horrid moment when it's medicine time! _*creepy troll face*_.

Other than sickness, I got my final test which I just got the results, & thank god! I got good grades which means I won't be grounded from writing from my mom & I will try to update more this June to July, my cousin's coming! Lucifer is coming & staying at my house! **NOOOOOOO! I hate him!** If you don't wanna read these, skip these shits & just start fucking read! I'm having a bad mood of writing since I'm thinking of him right now... I got **Cambridge Tests...** _Intense studying..._ **-SKIP-**

One thing I need to say first before the story, **THANKS TO DIANDRA! 'CAUSE SHE'S THE ONE WHO CAME UP WITH THE NAME OF 'WinterValle'. So I'm thanking her too! I keep forgetting to say some things at the last chapter -.-**

**[Spoiler:** In this chappy, more OC has been added! But that does not include the guard ponies (SPOILING). Her name is Claudia, Yulia's OCs, which are one of my classmates. & another OC, Eatty Gritty. Just like her name, she loves eating (**TOTAL SPOIL**). By the way, just like Claudia, Eatty Gritty is owned by my other classmates, Welmi! Pam param pam! Yay!**]**

Just skip all of this! Scroll down already!

* * *

It was a perfect day for everypony. The sun was brighter than it used to be in WinterValle, the sky's clearer than ever. Everypony but a couple of ponies, Crystal Caramel Candy Apple & Skylar Clouds. They were flying miserably to the Cloud castle.

"Ugh... When will we get there?!" Crystal groaned & whined.

"We'll get there when we get there. I know it's not easy to go to the palace with just a couple of normal wings." Skylar said still looking at the path & that is upward.

"Then how many pair of wings do we need? Three? By the way why is the palace like... Up so high?! Can't it be just like... Low on the ground?" Crystal whined & whined again.

"So the palace won't get into danger. On the grounds it's unsafe. There are Timberwolves down there." Skylar said.

"Then how do unicorns survive in this land?! They live on the grounds, remember?" Crystal said.

"They use their magic to barrier their homes. The castle is too big to be barrier by just some unicorns. If the Princess barrier her own big castle, she'll be weak & tired. Plus, the Princess needs to attend Royal duties. She can't be tired or weak. If she's weak & so does this kingdom comes along with it." Skylar explained.

"Ugh!" Crystal just groaned, she hates it when she's wrong.

"Just stop whining, groaning & complaining. Try to enjoy it. Just... Have fun instead." Skylar said.

* * *

**-Time skip a half hour later of flying up to the Cloud Castle-**

"Look! We're almost there. Cheer up!" Skylar said pointing to the entrance of the castle.

Finally they reached the front gate. They sat on the clouds in front of the gate to catch their breaths.

"Halt! Who goes there?" a guard by the gate said. The guard who said that is a unicorn. He had a shining golden armor around his torso & a helmet that matches the armor on his head. Behind the armor, his light blue coat is visible with his dark blue mane & tail. His cutie mark is hidden by the armor there are also another guard. He was a unicorn too, he has the same armor, his body was white & his hair color is light blue. They almost look like twins.

"Skylar Clouds & Crystal Caramel Candy Apple! We're here being assigned to work here from the orders of... The Cloud Factory administrator of sector 214." Skylar said.

"Ah... The Newbies. Follow me." The guard with them blue coat said leading them somewhere to the back of the castle.

They walked for a while & reached a door behind the castle. He opened it & got in. They followed. The corridor was very long. For normal human feet, they would probably sore a lot. It's silent there. There wasn't anypony else than them.

'Wow... The castle's big. Can't believe we have to clean this place up.' Skylar thought looking around to the spacious corridor.

"Hey! What's your name? We told ours. Can you tell yours?" Crystal broke the silence.

"Cold Mane. Good to meet you. So, which are you Skylar Clouds & Crystal Caramel Candy Apple?" He said turning his head around to see them but he still kept walking. Screw walking, it's trotting.

"The Sky's always blue. So what do you think 'bout Skylar's color?" Skylar teased.

"Haha... Very funny." Cold Mane faked laugh & turned back his head but also had a slight smile on his face & he rolled his eyes.

"Then the purple pony must be Crystal Caramel Candy Apple, huh? Long name for a pony. Do you have any nickname, Crystal Caramel Candy Apple?" Cold Mane asked. He seemed to be tired by saying Crystal's long name again & again.

"Just call me Crystal, Cold Mane." She said.

"Ah... Crystal... That's much better than... Uh... That long name." He said. Both mares knew he would be tired saying those names again & again.

"Do we really have to clean this **WHOLE** castle?" Asked Skylar emphasizing the word 'whole'.

"Nah. You get to clean the Throne room & the ball room. I wish you both good luck. The ball room's HUGE & the Throne room gets dirty everyday for all the Royal Courts and Meetings. Since the coronation is at the Throne room, I suggest you start there first. Then do the ball room. The ball room is for the ceremony but almost not a single pony go there, since they're preparing the place for the ceremony and doesn't want the place to be dirty."

"Oh! We're here. Just go left & go out to the garden. There, you'll find a pink pegasi named Claudia. She's the Head of the Castle Service. She likes to help out the garden. It's her talent. She usually hangs out at the Rose section. So just look for a sign with a picture of a red rose on it." He explained.

"Thanks for everything, Cold Mane! We really appreciate it!" Skylar said bowing her head down a little bit.

"Yeah! Thanks a lot! You've really helped us!" Crystal also thanked him.

"No problem. It's nothing, really. Gotta go now. Back to Royal Guarding." He said leaving.

"Ok!" Skylar said & gone to the direction he told, Crystal followed her.

* * *

In the Royal Garden

"Wow... This is some Garden alright!" Skylar said amazed & looking around the big & the beautiful sight of the Garden.

"This isn't just SOME Garden. It's THE Garden!" Crystal said emphasizing the word 'SOME' & 'THE'.

"Somekind. Now let's go find this Rose section sign." Skylar said looking around to find that red signed flower.

**-After 10 minutes of finding the Rose section sign-**

"Look! There! Finally! Let's go!" Crystal said as she pointed to the Rose Section sign & went closer to it. Skylar followed with a sigh of relief.

"Here's the Rose section, but where is the Claudia?" Asked Skylar.

"Don't ask me! I'm not god or something! I don't know **EVERYTHING** going on in this castle, alright?" Said Crystal.

"Whatever..." Skylar said, rolling her eyes.

"Wh-who's there?" A timid voiced stuttered.

"Huh?" Skylar & Crystal said in a unison.

"I-i'm not a-af-afraid of you!" The voice said again with more stuttering.

"We're not here to hurt anypony. We're here to look for a pink maned & coat colored pegasi. Cold Mane told us your here. We're from the Cloud factory, Winterland, section 214." Skylar said to anypony who's out there.

"Wait... Are you looking for..." The voice gulped before continuing.

"Me?" She continued as she revealed herself from the bushes.

"Are you Claudia?" Asked Crystal.

"Y-yes... I am... & I'm the Head of this Castle Service... May I be a service of you?" She asked politely & shyly.

She's very pretty. She had long pretty hot pink mane & tail that matches her violet eyes. She had light pink coat with extra fur on the chest & belly too, of course. Her eyes are calm & beautiful.

"Oh yes. We're actually here to help the castle by cleaning the Throne room & Ball room for the Coronation." Skylar explained.

"Oh... Your sent here right? By Mr. Grey Hoods?" Claudia asked in her soft voice.

"Yes! We're sent here by **Mr. Rump-head**!" Crystal said.

Suddenly, Skylar's hoof reached the back of Crystal's head with a loud **_'_THUD!'**.

"I'm sorry & yes, we were sent here by Mr..." She stopped for a while & clears her throat.

"Grey Hoods. I'm sorry but this pony could get a little too far sometimes." She continued while dark-glaring at the purple pony who's rubbing her head with a big red bruise.

"Oh... By the way, we haven't properly introduced ourselves. I'm Skylar Clouds & this is Crystal Caramel Candy Apple." Skylar said bowing her head a little.

"Oh... Then... Follow me, Ms. Clouds & Ms. Apple. My name's Claudia by the way. Well... Maybe that's too obvious now..." Claudia said leading the way.

"It's okay... Nice meeting you, Claudia. & please, just call me Skylar. I'm really, really sorry for interrupting your work." Skylar said politely & following Claudia.

"& you can just call me Crystal." Crystal said following behind Skylar & Claudia.

"It's fine. Your right on schedule too when you got here so I was expecting you both too but got myself to surprised." Claudia giggled a bit.

"Question, Claudia. Will we meet the Princess in this castle? Any chances?" Skylar asked with sparkling eyes.

"**MAY~ BE**." Claudia said smiling innocently.

"Really?" Skylar asked again with even more sparkly eyes.

"Look who's all giddy-giddy, now..."Crystal smirked.

"Shut up, dream crusher." Skylar said sticking her tongue out.

"I am **NOT** a dream crusher!" Crystal said.

"Mr. Grey Hoods asked me to make you work with these." She said as she showed a couple of toothbrushes in a smaller bucket than it was showed in the factory.

"Oh come on! The bucket's smaller than it was shown by Mr. Rump-head." Crystal whined again.

**'THUD!'** Suddenly, Skylar's hoof reached the back of Crystal's head again.

"Hey! What's the deal, Hoofy?!" Crystal said rubbing her head again.

"Ehehe. I'm sorry." Skylar chuckled nervously & apologized to Claudia.

Claudia giggled at the behaviors of the two best friend.

"Oh! Right! I forgot to send you to your rooms! We prepared you a room for you to stay. It isn't really luxurious or anything but we prepared for it since the castle is far away from the Pegasi's residence." Claudia said leading them again to their rooms.

When they exited the garden & went indoors, the castle is HUGE. & the castle had some blue & snowy theme on the walls, the carpets, & some doors that are dark blue. The rest has light blue snow patterns on the wall & there are some paintings & portrait of the royal family.

"We have our rooms here?" Skylar asked.

"Why, yes. Mr. _'Rump-head'_," she giggled a bit at the name before continuing.

"Said that even though you two are always the late ones, you two always seemed happy doing your job & still joking around while working. He said you two are always focused on one goal & still had fun doing it. Other pegasi's would just frown & worked lazily. He was actually inspired by the two of you being able to have so much fun even in hard & tiring times. He would actually consider this as a promotion. He wanted you to work here." She continued.

"Wow... I didn't knew Mr. Demandy-pants thought about us that much." Crystal said.

"I guess we just misjudged him for being such a demanding pony," Skylar said.

"Here we are! I'm really sorry, you two would have to share the rooms." Claudia said.

"Oh! That's fine! We're actually grateful that you prepared us a room to stay. One room is enough." Skylar can't thank her enough.

"In the room, you have a map of the castle, so you wouldn't need to be lost for directions & the map has a spell casted for it so it shows where your location is, I mean like, all of the maps now are casted with a spell in Royal life. It only works in the castle though. It's all very sophisticated & fancy... But I don't really like all those fancy stuffs." Claudia explained.

"Oh, thanks!" Crystal thanked.

"Yes, thank you very much! You've helped a lot!" Skylar thanked her also.

"You start working at 10 a.m & finish your shift at 7 p.m. Right now is around 9.30 a.m so just rest till then. Here." Claudia gave them the bucket with a couple of toothbrushes inside.

"Thank you." They both thanked her in unison.

When the door closed, they suddenly said again in unison, "Jinx!"

"Jinx!" Skylar 'jinx'-ed again at Crystal.

"Dang!"

"You owe me 5 bits." Skylar said smirking at the purple pegasi.

Then Crystal looked around again at the normal-sized room.

"Hey, this room ain't so bad!" Crystal said exploring around the room.

"The bathroom's nice!" Skylar shouted from the bathroom.

"It's not so fancy, simple taste. I like it!" Crystal said laying on the bed.

"They prepared a double bed! Hey! I found the map!" Skylar said & found the map in a drawer next to the bed.

"We might as well rest first..." Crystal said relaxing.

-After 15 minutes of rest in their 'not-so-luxurious room'-

"Let's go, Crys. It's about time we get to work." Skylar said standing up with her hind hooves from the bed.

She then grabbed the map in her hooves & walked with her hind hooves.

Crystal stood up from the bed & walked to the corner where they putted the bucket & the toothbrush in it. She then grabbed it in her mouth.

"Lzz gr, Skylrz." Crystal said while holding the bucket in her mouth.  
(Translation: 'Let's go, Skylar.')

Skylar just nodded & lead the way & tried to walk with her hind hooves.

"Skr! I shink wre rots." Crystal said, still holding the bucket with her mouth.  
(Translation: 'Sky! I think we're lost.')

"I know! The map keeps blinking!" Skylar said turning & turning around the map more.

"Let's ask somepony for help!" Skylar said folding the map back & putted it in the bucket Crystal was holding & went back to trot with all four hooves.

"Hou 'bourz zoign in zher?" Crystal asked while her left fore hoof points to a double door with a couple of little circle windows on it like kitchen doors & made out of steel.  
(Translation: 'How 'bout going in there?')

"Sure. I'm sure there's somepony there." Skylar nodded & trotted towards the door & slowly opened it to check if there's anypony.

"Excuse me..." Skylar said quietly while half of her body got into the room.

The room she saw is a kitchen & there are many ponies trotting around bringing food with either their mouths or their magic. Most of them are unicorns though.

"Wow... This place is very... Crowded." Crystal said putting down her bucket to look around the room with Skylar.

"You! Good! Come here!" A pegasi pointed to Crystal & motioned her to come.

"Eh? Me?" Crystal said pointing to herself.

"Yes! Who else?" She said.

Crystal followed the pegasi.

The pegasi had a light brown-ish coat with chocolate-like color of mane & tail. She had some kind of bright-colored candies on her mane & tail. Also like every other ponies, she has extra fur on her chest & belly.

"O...kay?" Skylar asked to herself & then she picked up the bucket with her mouth that Crystal left.

"Here!" The pegasi suddenly putted a spoon of something into Crystal's mouth.

Crystal gulped down whatever it is that she put.

"Hmm... Corny sweet & needs a little more of salt. You may wanna add sweet corns, not the plain ones. It's too obvious now that it's too plain. Add a little saltiness to the taste." She suddenly said after she gulped down the unexpected spoon of corn soup.

"Well, I guess it's another FF" The candy-mane pegasi said with a sigh of disappointment.

"Huh?" Crystal said tilting her head to her right.

"FF means Flavor Failure. If we didn't create a great taste, we fail. This is my latest corn soup! I needed somepony to be the Guinea Pig test!" She said.

"Guinea... Pig?" Crystal said in a question tone with a giant sweat-drop on her head.

"Well... Somepony has to be the Guinea Pig, right? Sometimes my new recipe can get into a result of a day vomiting in the bathroom or that time when Claudia got to the hospital with my new French Toast! Ha ha ha! Those good memories. Ah~ good times~." She said remembering the 'good' moments, well... In her opinion.

_'G-g-g-good times?! What kind of poison have she put in my mouth?!'_ Crystal thought while picturing herself having those vomits or being at the hospital. She has a nervous face she tried to hide with sweats all over her.

"Crystal! Come on! We don't have anymore time! It's almost 10 a.m!" Skylar shouted picking up the bucket that Crystal left.

"Oh, then go now! I just needed a Guinea Pig tester. Nopony would ever volunteer. Go now! Oh, the name's Eatty Gritty, by the way! Don't forget that! 'Cause everypony will soon know my name all over the land! Eatty Gritty! The Future Greatest & the most Awesome both Chef and Patissiere ever been in WinterValle!" She said proudly puffing her chest up.

"Do you know how to get to the throne room from here, by the way?" Crystal asked.

"Oh! Easy, just go out & go to your left then when you see a couple of giant doors, it's inside! But knock first. Some ponies hate it if you don't knock it."

"Enourgh is enrough! Ret's go!" Skylar said holding the bucket in her mouth & using her left hoof to pull Crystal's the kitchen.

"Okay, bye Eatty Gritty! The name's Crystal Caramel Candy Apple! See ya round!" Crystal said while being dragged by Skylar to the throne room.

* * *

So, how was that? Was it long enough? I hope it is. Phew! I don't know if it's long enough though...

& I'm very sorry for not updating again _*bows*_ please be understandable.

Btw, Diva, I making your OC whiny & likes to complain like a kid! (ง*-*)ง haha!

At the part when Crystal / Skylar held the bucket with their mouths, I actually was biting a spoon to know what it sounds like! _**LITERALLY!**_

& once more, I apologize for the long delay of hell tests-... I mean final tests.

Silly little ending play:

*Curtains opening*

Me: By the way, this time, I used the effects of **this, **_this,_ and also this! Let us all combine them altogether! _**YAAAAAAAAYYYYYY! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *super **_**_unnecessary failed evil laugh* LOL. I am powerful with this_**

Crystal: *slaps me*

Me: Ouch! You can't hurt me, fellow pony! For I am the story's author! I can make you die anytime! *evil laugh*

Crystal: You can't do that! You can't let the main ponies to die first! You'll lose readers!

Me: Yes, that is pretty convincing, though... *thinks*

Crystal: **SKYLAR! I KNOW YOUR BEHIND ALL OF THIS! GET HERE THIS INSTANT! WE'VE GOT A THRONE ROOM TO CLEAN! IF YOU DON'T SHOW UP HERE IN 3 SECONDS, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR SORRY LITTLE RUMPS! ONE! TWO! THR-**

Skylar: *baggy eyes, tired looks* *hits the back part of Crystal's head* Remind me that I'll tell the others about your weakness. It's behind your head *yawns* Nothing beats the crap outta me *flat expression and intonation*

Me: *still thinking hard*

Skylar: Right... *yawns* Kids, remember, if your reading this at night, look at the window! If you spot 2 red eyes, yell **"MOM ITS A MONSTER AAAAHHH DHFUNJNSDFJVSGUSLJ!" **NAH! Just kidding! What I was about to say is-

Me: Alright! I think it's time for the kids to sleep. If your reading this at morning or noon or evening. The hell do I care. Have a good night or day or morning or... Yeah... You get the point... Sky! Lock down the place for me, will ya? *throws keys*

*Curtains closing*

Yeah, I'm working on this like... 2 a.m, I think? So I'm just finishing the long speeches.

Weird, huh? I know, I'm so tired I don't know if I'm sleep-writing or even asleep on my computer's keyboardjssnfuehifvuiehdfnjvndjfnufhiskdd

**krjfjortjogjisgjg gjr iggsgjseig Peace out, Sky_  
_**


	4. NEWS! MUST READ

**NEWS!**

**I AM IN 6TH GRADE NOW, PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDDATING. I HAVE SO MANY PROJECTS CURRENTLY, I DON'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO WATCH TV OR TOUCH MY DRAWING BOOK. NOT A THING!**

**SO, PROBABLY, FOR A LONG TIME, I WON'T UPDATE TILL I GET SOME TIME TO WRITE AT MIDNIGHT, UJDER THE BED WITH MY DAD'S LAPTOP**

**Again, I apologize for a long absence.**

**And I'm using my dad's laptop under my bed right now too**


End file.
